


Walk With Me

by dirtbagathena



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbagathena/pseuds/dirtbagathena
Summary: A little romance does not make Reyna nervous. She's a warrior, a praetor. That means something... right?My first ever attempt at writing fanfic, and for one of my favorite tiny ships. Hope you enjoy!





	Walk With Me

The dying sun finds Reyna and Annabeth walking around Camp Jupiter, surveying the grounds as praetors are wont to do. Their steps walk well-worn paths, a comfortable silence stretching between them. Except this day is different, special. You can see it in the way Reyna fidgets, how she steals quick glances and turns away when Annabeth looks back, only to find Reyna huffing out an agitated breath, her cheeks coloring slightly. Annabeth can't figure her out. Was Octavian up to something again? What was his problem? Frustrated, she scowls at the ground. 

They turn and walked into a gazebo. Annabeth is surprised to see a table set-up in the middle, drapes on the ceiling patterned with stars, the dying light turning everything into a sepia-stained oasis. She can't help the feeling that this is for her, somehow. She walked closer and for the first time, a daughter of Athena is dumbfounded. 

"The first time we met," Reyna whispered behind her, so close, "I brought you here." She steps behind Annabeth, her voice quiet. "Do you remember?"

Annabeth turned. "I do," she said, "Right before an eidolon possessed Leo and started a civil war." 

Reyna laughed. She laughed so rarely, Annabeth thought. 

"Yeah that was a great first date." 

"What is all this for?"

"Well...," Reyna walked closer, hesitation in her steps. "That was a whole year ago, Annabeth. I wanted to..."

And it all made sense. It was their anniversary. Annabeth smiled and inched closer to Reyna, who couldn't look at her in the face. She had seen Reyna command her legion with confidence, lead battles into victory, and lay Octavian low with her eyes but this woman was -- shy! 

Annabeth placed a hand on Reyna's cheek, urging the praetor to look at her.

"I love you," she whispered.


End file.
